Many large organizations, such as financial institutions, must process a significant volume of human resources information for their employees and other personnel. In general, the human resources area is a broad and diverse environment that deals with situations ranging from straightforward problems to very complex and emotional issues for employees. To promote success of the organization, it is critical to bridge the gulf between the voluminous amount of human resources information available and the nature of the issues for which the information is needed.
However, many human resource servicing models are inconsistent in their delivery and content, often possessing multiple entry points and creating various process inefficiencies. Managers and employees may unnecessarily spend a substantial amount of time navigating human resource processes, and escalations of even simple issues can occur with undesired frequency. Among other negative consequences, ineffective management of human resources information can lead to reduced employee productivity, misapplication of valuable benefits, and overall dissatisfaction with the organization.
In view of these issues, enhanced processes, methods, tools, strategies, and techniques are needed for processing, managing, analyzing, and communicating human resources information within an organization.